epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Dipper and Mabel vs Billy and Mandy - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3 Cartoon Special
Hello everybody and welcome to the Epic Rap Battles of Horror Animated Special spooktacular! This battle has been in the making for quite a while now and it was finished pretty recently, along with the help of my talented friend GIR, who I very much thank for portraying all the Gravity Falls characters and doing them more justice then I could have. Anyhoo, todays battle was suggested by Dragon as well as GIR himself, but also special nod towards Nightfalcon for taking a very close guess when he predicted Bill Cipher vs Grim, which isn't quite this battle but it's the same theme pretty much. Todays battle features none other then Billy and Mandy, rapping against the Mystery Twins, Dipper and Mabel, to see who's the better cartoon duo to square off with the supernatural! That all being said, please enjoy this special episode, I promise the next battle will feature more... scary characters :P Cast Since this is an "animated special", every character would be animated (duh) Wax as Dipper Pines Lauren Flans as Mabel Pines EpicLLOYD as Billy Mary Gutfleisch as Mandy EpicLLOYD as Soos (cameo) Nice Peter as Grunkle Stan (cameo) Beat - Head in the Gutter Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Billy and Mandy: (0:10) ' ' In the city of Endsville, ''two new-age shrews stepped to the wrong crew When this is through, I’ll be the second Bill you’ll be losing your minds to! You’re in MY Shop of Horror! So drop down and suck my Chicken Ballz! Cause these Lamby Dancing fools will fail if they try to DESTROY US ALL! Three journals and I still can’t find anything more absurd than your words And when it comes to eternal summers? I prefer Phineas and Ferb We’re way out of your league, you couldn’t hope to offend me So leave before your rhymes fall faster then your chances with Wendy '''Dipper and Mabel: (0:32)' ' ' Mabel, stand back! What? I'll take this stupid big nosed freak! How bout super gothic Wednesday? We'll kick her straight into next week! It's the Mystery Twins! Pines sawing down these little saplings! The end is near. You'll soon see, my Hooks not here just for grappling. When I rip off Billy's face! Like you two ripped off your premise! We've got an Annie for our successes, these Widdle Orphans are just jealous Cause your shameless gross out jokes and 4th wall gags won't get you far! We may be West of the Weird, but your rapping is just bizarre! ' ' Billy and Mandy: (0:54) We're childhood favorites! Iconic! So hopefully you understood, Meanwhile, fanfictions ruined you faster than any Gremoblin ever could! My flow hits you like a Boomerang! Launches Dipper back to Taco Bell You tried to stop a Grim Adventure and your ''Gravity Fell!'' '' '' Dipper and Mabel (1:05) ' ' Pinecest Jokes? How original. Heard ship like that more than several Timez. But you two blew, not even Soos could fix your crappy rhymes! Ohhh! We're top Fight Fighters! Worse than spiders! I'll choke hold Mandy with my Sweater! Your rhymes don't hit hard at all! But hey, your aim is getting better! '' '' Billy and Mandy: (1:16) '' '' For the Love of God, Mabel’s no Boss, she’s just a desperate creeper Our rhymes are so cold, they’ll leave you with the Shape-Shifter in the freezer Mr. Buzzkill’s no leader, we’ll end you, burn the town and rob that geezer Cause these kids are Not What They Seem! It’s time to Meet the Reaper! ''' '''Dipper' and Mabel: (1:27)' ' ' Call in Backup? Jamaican Me sick! You two are playing with fire now! (The background shifts to black and white) A spooky Scary Skeleton? Hey, a pig! No, it's just these two Sows Calling Mabel a creeper? That's it! Our raps spell Endsville for you! ' ' Did someone say end? That's my specialty! (Ha!) God dangit Bill, not you! (HAHAHAHAHA!) Grim: (1:38) Welcome to the Underworld, your timelines begin to crumble Grim’s Creating Chaos, so run and Hide-Behind your Grunkle I’ll send you Three Letters Back, Tourist Trapped in your own Mystery Shack I’m bisecting isosceles monstrosities like it’s Geometry class You steal styles like bodies, a Gleeful twelve-year-old's your only friend With flawful flows and jokes that make the undead want to die again You’re a monster liar, Cipher, without a hint of lethality, You beating me on the mic is an even bigger illusion than reality Bill Cipher: (2:00) Let this battles true star shine! And I ain't talking bout shooting! I'll take these three like Dips PC, and give them a rebooting. (SNAP!) This Reapers a real creeper. A bony, brony child stalker! Skin-Takers grandpa's far too old! Forget the scythe, you need a Walker! You've been Illumi-naughty Grimm. Get back to visiting the sims! Lost at limbo against kids? It's funny how you're so dim! Destroying all hope you have! Go back to hell so you can underfist, yourself to Eris! But how can you stop me? When you N O L O N G E R E X I S T ? Announcer: (2:26) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES -''' I am still here '''OF HORROR! Outro HINT TO NEXT BATTLE: Who won? Billy, Mandy, Grim Dipper, Mabel, Bill Cipher Category:Blog posts